


Misbehaving under the Mistletoe

by Agika



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agika/pseuds/Agika
Summary: This short fic is an alternative version of Murder under the Mistletoe. It starts at the scene when Phryne invites Jack into her bedroom but he refuses to go inside. In my version the night doesn't end here and there will be some happy (smutty) Phrack moments. The story continues in Melbourne too where they celebrate together Christmas in July eventually. Jack arrives with a gift for Phryne, will he get one too?
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is an alternative version of the Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries episode and I used up some original sentences and ideas of the episode to begin with my story.

Jack accompanied Phryne to her room by the twinkling candlelight. They didn’t talk until they reached her bedroom’s door. She slowed her pace and opened it, hoping that he would follow her into the room but Jack stumbled in front of the door.  
‘I don’t want anyone to taking chances…’ He said seriously as Phryne turned towards him. She wasn’t sure if he was talking about the murderer or himself. ‘So lock your door.’ He added anxiously. Phryne had to suppress a smile. She couldn’t believe that he didn’t even consider the possibility to share his company with her on a night like this.  
‘But, Jack, if I lock my door, nobody could get in.’ She said in an unmistakable tone and leaned a little closer. He looked like he was hesitating for a minute or two and when he finally spoke out, his voice was muffled.  
‘It’s too great a risk, Miss Fisher.’ He said but she could tell his mind was somewhere else as he looked at her lips longingly. ‘Lock it tight. Goodnight.’ He whispered and left like someone was chasing him. Phryne watched his receding figure for a while before stepped into her room with a big sigh. Jack Robinson was a stubborn man indeed but he might be right about locking door, she thought as she turned the lock.  
She looked around the dark and cold bedroom. Dot tried to light as many candles as she could but unfortunately it didn’t help much with the gloomy atmosphere of the room. The blizzard still raged outside and knocked on the windows, making the candlelight dance eerily on the walls. Phryne shivered as she felt the wisp of cold air escaping into the room.  
Then she noticed the bathtub in one corner behind a screen. She stepped closer and she saw steam still rising from the surface of the warm water in the cold room. “God bless you, Dot.” She murmured as she freed herself from her clothes and dived into the fragrant water with a satisfied sigh. Soon she felt her muscles relaxing and her body was warming up.  
She inhaled the intoxicating scent of Lavender and started to think about everything that happened in the last two days. Christmas in July was slowly becoming a nightmare. There had been two deaths already and Phryne had a feeling that the murderer won’t stop there.  
As she reviewed all the possibilities of the case, Jack’s sudden appearance came abruptly into her mind. She had to admit that she felt his presence rather comforting in this situation, even if she had imagined their next encounter more intimate and pleasant in her mind. She closed her eyes and thought about the last time she saw Jack Robinson.  
He seemed determined and quite serious as he appeared at Wardlow that night. Phryne’s heart began to beat violently as soon as she saw him. His blue eyes still reflected fatigue and sadness of all the emotional challenges he had to face on that day but she noticed something else in it too. It was desire. She had already repeated several times in her mind how he stepped closer to give her that long awaited second kiss and played all the possible outcomes that would have happened if Aunt P wouldn’t have interrupted them.  
Now his manly and strong hands were all over her body, caressing the most delicate parts on her wet skin. Finally they reached the area between her thighs and she had to scream out loudly as she felt him inside her. She saw his handsome face and heard him calling her name as she was indulging in absolute pleasure and reached her orgasm. Abruptly an awful crash woke her up and the image of Jack disappeared. She was alone again in the bathtub, still gasping for air.

When Jack left Phryne he went straight to his room. He knew that she could sense his hesitation even if he was trying his best to be confident. Luckily he got the room of the late Len Flower which was just at the end of the corridor so he could soon sigh with relief behind closed doors. Even if he knew it was for both of their safety, it felt awfully difficult to sleep under the same roof with her but not sharing anything else.  
He lit some more candles in the dark room and prepared for bed. He was already in his pajamas when he heard a scream from the corridor. He picked up his service weapon from the nightstand and rushed out of the room. There was silence in the corridor without any movement. With his pistol raised in his hand he set off in the direction from which he thought he had heard the scream. When he reached Phryne’s door he heard moans from inside. It sounded like she was calling for him.  
‘Phryne.’ He said quietly and knocked on the door but he didn’t get any response. ‘Phryne.’ He said a little bit louder then he heard her shouting his name again. Jack’s heart started to beat quicker as he tried to open the door but he couldn’t. This time ironically, he thought, she took his advice and locked the door. Fortunately modernization reached this part of the house already and the old and heavy oak doors were replaced for a lighter version. Jack only needed a few runs before he could break in.  
He was quite sure that he would never forget what he saw in that room when he entered. At first he didn’t see Phryne at all and he looked around the room anxiously. ‘Phryne!’ he called her again then he heard a splash from behind the screen in one of the corners. He rushed there and that was when he saw her. She was standing in the bathtub, drops of water glistened on her naked body in the candlelight. Her hair was messy and wet and her face was blushing. Water vapor hugged her body like an aura. She looked so beautiful that Jack froze and couldn’t force himself to look elsewhere. He watched how water droplets flowed down her body and took a turn as they reach her round breasts and branching at her nipples to continue their way to her flat belly and narrow hips.  
They were standing in front of each other for a few seconds before Dot’s thin voice interrupted them. ‘Is everything alright, Miss?’  
‘Quite alright, Dot, thank you’ Phryne answered hurriedly as she took her bathrobe. Jack blushingly turned away as he reminded himself that he had not acted like a gentleman in the last few minutes.  
‘I heard an awful noise, Miss. I thought you were in danger.’ They heard Dot’s anxious voice again. Phryne elegantly stepped out of the bathtub and rushed to the damaged door. Her companion was fidgeting there with a worrying expression on her face.  
‘It’s fine, Dot.’ Phryne said encouragingly then glanced at Jack who was still standing next to the bathtub with an awkward face. ‘The Inspector just wanted to make sure that no one can enter my room unexpectedly.’ She said lightly. Dot looked at Jack in his pajamas, then the broken door then Phryne again. She seemed confused. Jack couldn’t blame her for that. The situation must have looked quite questionable.  
‘If you say so, Miss.’ Dot knew her mistress too well to not to ask more questions. When she left, Phryne wanted to close the door again but Jack stopped her.  
‘I’m leaving too, Miss Fisher.’ He said as he reached for the handle. He wanted to look like he was determined but Phryne felt his hesitation.  
‘Nonsense, Jack.’ She stepped in his way and closed the door. ‘You’ve just broken my lock. Now anyone can come in.’ She said innocently but Jack could hear seductive undertone from it.  
‘I’m sorry.’ He could only say that. His brain became rather blurry as she leaned closer to him.  
‘I’m afraid you have to stay here tonight for my protection.’ She smiled seductively. ‘You know, if anyone wanted to take any chances.’  
‘Phryne, that wouldn’t be…’ He started but he couldn’t finish whatever he was about to say because she stepped even closer to him until her face was only inches away. Suddenly he became aware that she doesn’t wear anything under her robe. He felt like his entire face was burning.  
‘The right thing to do?’ Phryne whispered. Her words brought them back to the stairs of Wardlow where he was about to make the next step to give himself to this woman and ignore the consequences. He looked in her eyes and felt exactly the same like that night. After all the flirting, bantering and missed opportunities he was ready to fall for her.  
‘Why are you here, Jack?’ she asked softly as a cat while she was scanning his face for reaction. As she leaned even closer Jack had a glimpse of one of her shapely breasts. Their lips were so close that he could feel her warm breath and the excited pulsation of her body. His throat became dry and he had to gulp before he spoke again.  
‘Why were you shouting my name earlier?’ He asked in a husky voice. Phryne didn’t answer right away. She seemed like she was amused by the question.  
‘You will see in a minute.’ She smiled widely then took his hand and led him to the bed. She stopped in front of him and removed her robe in one motion. The light material slid elegantly along her skin, revealing her perfect body. This time Jack didn’t even try to look away. He pulled her naked body closer to himself without hesitation. Her skin was soft and smelled of lavender. She let out an excited sigh as he gently stroked her neck and shoulders with his fingers before kissing her. She still remembered their first kiss. It was sudden and intense. This was more intimate, deeper but also demanding. It caused a tingling sensation all over her body.  
As they deepened the kiss, Phryne started to unbutton his pajama shirt while Jack discovered every inch of her body with his hands and lips. Soon they were both naked and Phryne took a moment to enjoy the view of Jack’s muscular body and his penis of considerable size. ‘I want you inside me.’ She said as she laid on the bed. Jack leaned over her while he was leaning over his two palms. ‘Is that so, Miss Fisher?’ He asked playfully and gave her one of his rare, charming smile then started to cover her body with gentle kisses. Every single kiss was like electricity running through her most intimate parts. She noted with satisfaction that this time Jack’s actual hands were grabbing her breasts and thighs. It was truly a more pleasant experience than she imagined it earlier in the bathtub.  
‘What on Earth?’ Suddenly she heard a quiet murmur from Jack between her thighs. She sat up and realized what the reason of his confusion was.  
‘That is “mon ticket de metro” She laughed while he was still staring at her waxed pussy. ‘You can touch it, Jack, it won’t bite you.’ She smiled, took his hand and placed it on her bare pubic mound.  
‘It’s very soft and warm.’ Jack said in a husky voice while he was gently stroking it with his fingers. Phryne responded it with a passionate moan. Soon she felt his fingers wandering inside her and found their way to her most sensitive spot. She moaned even louder as she felt the lustful tingling running through her body.  
She grabbed his hair and pushed down his head gently. For a few seconds she felt his confusion about what exactly she wanted from him but then he started to place little kisses all over her vagina. She grabbed his hair again encouragingly and he started to pamper her with his tongue too. She knew he has never done this before but he proved to be quite a talent. Soon the orgasm erupted from her with a loud cry and she grasped Jack’s hair so strong that several hairs were left in her hand.  
He raised his head and grinned contentedly at her. Phryne was still sitting, leaning on her arms with spread legs. She smiled at him challengingly with desire in her eyes. She wanted him so badly for so long that she couldn’t spend another second waiting. She knew he felt the same because the next minute strong hands grabbed her by her hips and pulled her closer to him. She was now in his lap facing each other, her legs wrapping around him. He lifted her easily and the next second he was inside her.  
Phryne didn’t remember if she has ever experienced such a cathartic sensation before. She wanted to laugh, cry and shout at the same time but instead she rewarded him with hot kisses for the pleasure he gave. True that he wasn’t an expert lover but he was eager to learn every way of how to satisfy her desires and beyond. He made love to her.  
Jack was afraid his heart would explode any minute. All of his emotions and desires he had to restrain until now were about to break out at once. Soon he lost track of time and he wasn’t aware of anything else just the woman in his arms. The woman who he wanted so badly that he was ready to sacrifice everything for just one night spent with her. He wasn’t sure if hours or just couple of minutes have passed by the time they were so exhausted that they were just laying in each other’s arms and enjoying the closeness of each other.  
‘Perhaps I should go back to my room before anyone notices.’ Jack said after a while but he didn’t move.  
‘I think you are a little late for that.’ Phryne laughed, implying that their previous lovemaking wasn’t a very quiet one. ‘Besides, you ruined my lock, Jack. I will be totally unprotected if someone decides to slaughter me in my sleep.’ She smiled at him and pulled herself even closer to him. Jack smiled and reached under her pillow.  
‘Well, in my opinion, you are more than capable to protect yourself, Miss Fisher.’ He said and pulled out Phryne’s tiny pistol. She took the pistol and studied it for a while. Jack could tell her mind was somewhere else.  
‘What if I don’t want you to go?’ She asked quietly. Jack felt his heart skip a beat as she said that.  
‘What about your reputation?’ He asked warmly. Phryne tried to do her best not to laugh very hard.  
‘I think you rather meant your reputation, Jack.’ She said kindly but it was a reminder for Jack that he had to keep in mind that she was a modern woman in every way. He didn’t answer just took her hand. He wanted to enjoy every moment she decided to have with him.  
‘You can leave anytime you want, darling.’ She said, sensing his struggle. ‘But I prefer you to stay with me in bed.’ She added with a playful kiss on his shoulder. So he stayed.  
A nervous knock woke them up the next morning. ‘Miss…’ They heard Dot’s voice. ‘You have to go downstairs, Miss. Some-thing awful has happened.’  
Phryne sat on the bed alarmed. It sounded like the worst they feared had just occurred. ‘Give me ten minutes, Dot.’ She said and looked at Jack who started tossing and turning beside her. He looked extremely handsome with his messy hair and smoothed face from sleep. She leaned over him and kissed him gently. ‘I’m sorry, Jack but I’m afraid we are needed downstairs.’ She said kindly.  
‘I assume not because of our pleasant company at the breakfast table.’ He sighed deeply as he woke up and started to gather up his pajamas. Phryne pulled a sardonic face and was about to say something when they heard a knock on the door again.  
‘Miss…’ Dot’s voice sounded awkward.  
‘Just a minute, Dot.’ Phryne sighed. She thought she was clear that she would prefer to get ready without any help today. At least without Dot’s help.  
‘I’m sorry to bother you again, Miss… It is just…’ There was an uncertain pause here. ‘Hugh cannot find the Inspector anywhere and I thought…’ She paused again. Phryne could almost see her blushing and biting her lips awkwardly behind the door. ‘The last time I saw him he was in your room and I thought maybe…’  
At this point Phryne decided to end Dot’s misery. ‘You can tell him that he is great, Dot.’ Phryne grinned at Jack who felt heat going through his neck and ears. He was the kind of man who liked to keep her personal life private. Phryne on the other hand looked rather amused by the fact that Miss Williams and the Constable already knew about their affair that has started only hours ago.  
‘We can’t keep poor Hugh in the dark, Jack. He must have been awfully worried.’ She shrugged still smiling. Jack couldn’t help himself but smiled back. The truth was that he didn’t care about anyone else anymore. As soon as he found out that Phryne might have been in danger, he left his work in Melbourne and drove hours in the biggest snowstorm of the year. Spending the night with her was beyond his wildest dreams and he had absolutely no regrets.  
‘I’ll see you downstairs, Miss Fisher.’ Jack placed a soft kiss on Phryne’s lips which made her wish she could stop time and stay in this room forever. But when he left she had to face the reality. Another murder and a possible serial killer.


	2. 2nd part

A few days later Jack felt rather nervous when he knocked on Phryne’s door back in Melbourne. He was wearing his best suit and tie for the second attempt to celebrate Christmas in July. She said on the phone that it would be an intimate gathering only for close friends who were family for her. The thought that he was part of it filled his heart with warmth.  
‘Good evening, Inspector.’ Mr Butler greeted him in the door with his usual polite smile. ‘May I take your coat, Sir?’  
‘Thank you, Mr Butler.’ Jack handed over his coat and gratefully accepted a glass of champagne. Before he could even enter the parlor somebody has already called his name.  
‘Jack!’ Phryne Fisher crossed the room with energetic steps. Her long, gold evening dress was flowing behind her. She looked even more stunning than usual. She was glowing in gold. The dress gracefully fitted to her slender figure and Jack noted blushingly that it didn’t leave too much to the imagination. The gold cape wrapped around her neck and the bow-like hair ornament made her look like a present which was ready to be unwrapped The thought of that made Jack’s throat dry and he had to cough a little before greeted his hostess.  
‘Miss Fisher.’ He smiled.   
‘How is your head?’ She asked kindly. A few days ago the serial killer they were chasing knocked down Jack unconscious. Luckily it didn’t cause any trouble except an enormous headache.  
‘Better.’ He answered touching his head injury unaware. Phryne’s gaze slipped to his other hand.  
‘And you brought a present despite that I told you not to.’ She said but her smile revealed something else. Jack handed over the gift wrapped small box.  
‘Excuse me, Miss.’ Mr Butler materialized next to them. ‘Dr MacMillan has just arrived.’   
‘Mac!’ She cried as she saw her friend. As Mac took her gin from Mr Butler, Phryne stepped closer to Jack. ‘I will unwrap this later.’ She whispered with a seductive smile that made him speechless. She noted with satisfaction the effect of her words then after a flirty wink she put the gift on the fireplace and rushed to Mac.   
As he watched her greeting the other guests Jack felt the urgent need of something stronger than champagne. Mr Butler who had a fifth sense for these kind of things handed over him a glass of gin just in the right moment. Jack gratefully accepted it and took his place next to the piano where he had a great view on the laughing, happy and liberated Phryne Fisher. He was almost jealous of Mac who was laughing with her about something while their knees were touching. He couldn't imagine ever being able to stay so calm near her without his heart jumping out of place.  
And there she was, coming closer to him with two glasses in her hands and he already felt his heart beating faster. ‘I forgot to say, Merry Christmas.’ She smiled widely as she clinked her glass with Jack’s. As she accidently touched his hand he felt as if electricity was running rough his whole body. Suddenly she turned back to her guests. ‘Oh my, where on Earth did Jane get that mistletoe branch? This will be interesting.’ She giggled. Jack looked at her devotedly. Tipsy Phryne looked certainly adorable with her wide smile and blushed face. Also very desirable.  
Suddenly he felt a soft touch on his chest. ‘Look, Jack.’ He heard her giggling. She pointed with her head towards Mrs Stanley, Jane and Bert. Apparently the girl chose her aunt and Bert for the next victim of the mistletoe. ‘I’ll be in it if you will.’ Bert suppressed a smile. He liked teasing the old lady with outrageous things. He offered his cheek instead of his lips and Aunt Prudence hesitantly pressed a kiss on it. The crowd cheered.  
Phryne turned back to Jack. Suddenly he realized how close she was and he couldn’t stop looking at her lips. ‘I would have paid admission to see that.’ She said with a wide smile on her face. Before he could answer a thin voice spoke next to them.  
‘Miss Fisher and the Inspector.’ Jane was standing on a chair waving ominously with the mistletoe above them. Jack lowered his eyes but he could still sense everyone’s attention.  
‘I’m not sure that my kisses can be compelled by sprigs of parasitic greenery.’ Phryne said rather awkwardly then turned to Jack who didn’t seem awkward at all. In fact he seemed like he was enjoying the situation.  
‘Hemi-parasitic. Of the genus Viscum.’ His voice was low and husky like he knew perfectly well that an intelligent comment like this would throw her off the scent anytime. She was truly mesmerized and found herself leaning closer to him.  
‘I’ll take your word for it.’ She tilted her head a little and offered her lips. As she felt his familiar scent, it drew her back to the time when she was in his arms surrendered to pleasure. She felt something that never felt before. She wanted to do it again.  
‘I think it’s time for another song.’ She heard her aunt’s disapproving voice from behind her and the magic was suddenly gone. It made her wonder why exactly she invited her for the first place. Then she remembered that her Christmas celebration ended up with four dead bodies and the revealing of a gruesome story with her late husband.   
She looked at Jack again who was now singing cheerfully with the others. At least some really good things happened back in that horrible castle in the Alps. She had to admit that ever since then she could hardly stop thinking about that night and couldn’t wait for the next occasion when she could invite him into her bed again.  
The gathering was a huge success and everyone had a wonderful time at Wardlow. It was already past midnight by the time the guests began to make their way home. Jack found himself alone with Phryne, Mac and a bottle of bourbon. They entertained each other with fascinating and sometimes hilarious stories about their life. Mac told a lot about interesting medical cases and patients, without any names of course, Phryne spoke extensively about her travels and the exotic people she met and Jack shared some police stories from his past too. After a while they found themselves sharing Christmas stories with each other.  
‘I still remember my first Christmas in Paris after the war.’ Phryne told with a dreamy look on her face. ‘I didn’t have a penny but when I climbed on the top of the Eiffel Tower, I felt like a queen. We drank cheap champagne and watched the lights of the city all night.’  
Jack couldn’t help himself but started to wonder who exactly she meant by “we”. But he knew from experience that the less he knew about old friends and lovers the better for his soul.  
‘I remember that night too.’ Mac started to talk. ‘I was in London and working at a hospital. I’m telling you, Christmas is never a quiet evening when you are a doctor.’ She sighed. ‘So many accidents can happen by Christmas tree cutting, lighting the candles or cooking an enormous dinner. Once a young couple came in, they were vomiting badly. It turned out, they were poisoned by mistletoe.’  
‘By what?’ Phryne asked a little bit louder than normal. She was currently drinking another drink after already having too much to drink.  
‘Well, you know the Christmas tradition with the mistletoe.’ Mac explained. Jack and Phryne exchanged a telling look, thinking about their almost kiss earlier that night. ‘It dictated that a man was allowed to kiss any woman standing underneath mistletoe, and that bad luck would befall any woman who refused the kiss. But this young couple knew another variation which stated that with each kiss a berry was to be plucked from the mistletoe, and the kissing must stop after all the berries had been removed.’  
‘Did they survive?’ Phryne asked.  
‘They both did.’ Mac answered and finished her drink. ‘They could have been ended up like Romeo and Juliet.’  
‘I always thought it was a sexist tradition anyway.’ Phryne glanced at Jack, checking his reaction.  
‘Would you rather risk the bad luck?’ Jack grinned. ‘Luckily mistletoes are not poisonous in Australia, in case that would hold you back.’  
‘I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it, Jack. But I’d like to do it for my own pleasure.’ She sent him a flirty wink. ‘You sound like you know awfully lot about mistletoes anyway and I suspect a story behind it.’ She smiled at him challengingly.   
‘It is not a fascinating story, I’m afraid.’ He smiled back. ‘I have to know about every kind of poisons because of my job.’   
‘In case someone decides to poison a naïve couple with mistletoe berries?’ She joked.  
‘As I’ve said, mistletoes are not poisonous in this country so I think we are safe.’ He smiled but then he continued with a more serious voice. ‘Especially if we don’t fall for this Christmas tradition.’  
‘I’m considering myself lucky that I don’t have to eat poisonous mistletoe berries to kiss whoever I want to.’ She said coyly and looked deeply in Jack’s blue eyes. He had to lick his lips a little as he thought about the kisses they shared not too long ago.  
Mac probably could sense the sudden tension because she cleared her throat. ‘I uhm… I’m leaving, Phryne dear.’ She kissed Phryne’s cheek. ‘It was a pleasure as always but I need to work tomorrow.’  
‘Thank you for coming, Mac.’ She hugged her friend and saw her to the hall. When Mac took her hat and left, Jack started to feel awkward again.  
‘It’s getting late.’ He glanced at his watch. ‘I think I’m heading home too, Miss Fisher.’ He said but didn’t move. He felt as if his legs had suddenly become lead.  
‘Are you sure you don’t want to stay for another drink, Jack?’ She smiled at him seductively. ‘I haven’t even unwrapped your present.’ She jumped to the fireplace where she placed the little red gift box earlier. She took it and sat down comfortably on her elegant sofa. Jack smiled. She looked like a little girl on Christmas morning as she excitedly unwrapped her present.  
‘How marvelous!’ She cried as she took out the small object from the box. ‘I can’t believe this! Is this…?’ She lifted the snow globe closer to her face to have a better look.  
‘Wardlow.’ Jack finished the sentence. ‘I purchased it in a shop where a man makes snow globes of every iconic building in Melbourne. And yours is certainly one of them.’ He added with a smile.   
He found the snow globe by total coincidence when he was in town to interrogate someone. His eyes caught on a colorful shop window, which was fully packed with these rounded objects. Usually he didn’t care about fancy articles but in this case he had to stop in front of that shop. That was when he saw it and his heart skipped a beat. He knew he had to have it even if it costed his monthly payment. As he entered the shop an old man greeted him. His friendly wrinkled face brightened when Jack told him about the specific snow globe he wanted to purchase.  
“Do you know that a real lady detective lives in that house?’ He asked Jack as he took the snow globe off the shelf.   
‘As a matter of fact, I do.’ Jack smiled. The old man studied his face for a while then nodded with a grin. He knew that face very well. It was a face of a man in love. He put the globe in a handsome gift box and handed it over to Jack. When he took out his wallet to pay the old man stopped him.   
‘Please give my regards to the lady. I’m sure she is a special one.’ He winked at Jack.  
‘You have no idea, Sir.’ Jack grinned.”  
‘Thank you, Jack, I love it.’ Phryne said with honest adoration.   
‘I thought, perhaps next time you would be content to just imagine the snow here during Christmas.’ He smiled.  
‘Not a chance, Jack.’ She giggled and stood up from the sofa. They were now very close. ‘We couldn’t even go skiing.’  
‘We?’ Jack asked softly as he took her hand.  
‘I thought you enjoyed our last time in the Alps.’ She said flirtatiously and tilted her head. Jack felt the heat on his ears again on the thought of that night.   
‘Apart from the crazy serial killer who tried to murder us all?’ Jack grinned.  
‘That was just the Icing on the cake.’ Phryne giggled and looked deeply in the blue eyes.  
‘I always enjoy myself when I’m around you.’ His voice was low and husky. He kissed her hand and fingers softly. It made a tingling sensation in Phryne’s body.  
‘I’m glad to hear that, darling because I hope you will be around a lot more from now on.’ She smiled at him as she watched his face brighten.   
He didn’t say a thing just pulled her closer for a passionate kiss which was followed by many more. ‘Are you ready to unwrap your present, Jack?’ She asked in a playful tone as she got rid of most of her clothes. Her gorgeous dress was now a slightly crumpled Christmas wrapping tossed away in a corner but Jack only could see the beautiful woman who was standing in front of him in her lingerie. He enjoyed reaching under the soft material and giving Phryne pleasure.  
‘Upstairs?’ She asked as he lifted her up like a pillow. ‘Too far.’ He answered in a muffled voice as he grabbed her butt and she clasped her legs together at his waist. Although many comfortable sofas and armchair were placed in her parlor they still ended up leaning against the wall, on a serving table or on the floor.   
They were swimming in the state of bliss after finding each other after a long time. They laughed and screamed from pleasure until they fell exhausted in front of the fireplace. They were laying on a fur and didn’t say a thing, just watching each other in the light of the fire. They didn’t have to speak because they both knew what the other thought. They were one now and couldn’t be separated ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story!   
> Please feel free to leave a comment here or on my ig account! You can also DM me anytime with fic ideas!  
> If you liked this one, you can check out my other stories, a few casefics and another similar to this one. And of course, in Miss Fisher universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that in the original episode there probably wasn't a bathtub in Phryne's room. It lives only in my imagination I'm afraid. Let's call it creative freedom and go with it. Thanks!  
> The story will continue with the second part. I will post it tomorrow. Follow me on istagram to stay tuned!


End file.
